darkness to the light
by yukihime88
Summary: the nightmare have been defeated, Coco and the others have returned to palmier kingdom the precure's went back to being normal girls and welcome their new life but someone is after cure Dream! and a secret of the past uncovered? not very good at summaries... temporary on HIATUS
1. their new life's

**It's my first time uploading a FanFic Story so i hope you like it, NozomixCoco pair there are also OC's.**

**Minna - Everyone**

**Isashiburi - Long time no see / It's been so long**

**SC- Student Council**

* * *

After their fierce battle against nightmare Coco and the others returned to their kingdom and the Precure's returned to their normal middle school life the girls thought that Coco and Nuts are busy rebuilding their kingdom that's why they haven't come to visit, Nozomi kept all the letters she wrote for Coco since they parted since two years ago that was how long time have past given that she and her friends returned to normal girls from being a precure. With that much time passed many things change like what as if Coco and the other's never existed, now the girls are in welcoming their high school life all five of them decided to attend the same high school but unfortunately except one Nozomi well she did pass the school as the others's but just barely and was in the waiting list and have no choice but to attend Hanazono Gakuen's sister school Hanayuki Gakuen which was three station's away Karen and the other's are worried that nozomi might be still down because she's the only one in a different school and decided to visit her but it seems that they have nothing to worry about she was already over her depression which is very like her. they promise to get together once in a while and on the first day of her new school life as a high school girl Nozomi immediately made new friends which komachi and the others don't have to worry about because as long as she is smiling it was enough for them to be happy, but getting together with Nozomi was harder when having a different school to attend and time quickly past by that it was already two and a half months since the school started and they haven't gotten to get together with nozomi since they last saw her when they visited her house before they went to their vacation's. when saw Hanayuki Gakuen's school ranking posted in their news-board they were surprise to see the name Yumehara Nozomi rank 180th out of 350 students they were so stunned that they look at one another and pinch each other's face to try if they were just hallucinating. Even having four of them all together has became a rare occasion Karen and Komachi was busy with school affairs, Urara is occupied on her drama club and auditions and Rin on the other side have her hands full helping with different sports club because of that they haven't seen each other much. Then a chance came the Hanazono's student council will have a meeting with the student council of Hanayuki Gakuen which was favorable to Karen and the others they will be able to see Nozomi.

Three days later Rin and the others met at Hanayuki's entrance gate they decided that she and Urara will look for Nozomi while Karen and Komachi will go to the meeting they have came for, the school ground was big and have a nice atmosphere like the one back in their middle school each of them were on their way and found the room they were looking for Urara and Rin ask one of the students where Nozomi is and was told that she was ask to go to the student council room at that same time Komachi and Karen froze when they saw Nozomi iside the room in a different location Rin is running super speed to the student council room pulling Urara like a kite when they arrive they saw Komachi and Karen standing still, turning to her right they also froze at what they saw but pulled back to reality by the sound of the door closing.

"_No..No..NOZOMI_!" their loud voice echoed inside the room which made the others turn to their attention

"_AH! Karen, Komachi, Urara, Rin Minna isashiburi!"_ Looking at them with a carefree smile that made the students in the room almost swoon at her

"_WHY! Are you here? Isn't this the student council room?_" Rin pointed at her direction as if saying that its weird that nozomi's in the room

"_Eh? Why.. its because they said I have to be here so I came hehehe…"_ scratching her head and laughing embarrassed that her friends saw her in the student council room

To broke their conversation Ichijou Kenta student council accountand spoke "_ ahem! Yumehara nozomi-san is the representative of class 1-B and our student council vice-president, aside from that would you please stop pointing at her your being rude to nozomi-sam-san"_ aligning his glasses and gave urara a cold glare feeling the intense gaze from the four eyed accountant she unknowingly step back to hide behind Karen, then suddenly like fuel added to fire Rin asked how she can she became a vice president _"its true that she did made to the top 200 students but she is that Nozomi the clumsy, not good at sports and bad at __housework_" Nozomi just stick out her tongue at Rin not taking to heart what she said because it was true more like it made her happy to hear her friend's words like back in their middle school. but someone else was offended with the words Rin felt a chill crawl in her spine once again the four eyed guy spoke he corrected her that Nozomi's ranking is no longer 180th but now rank 5th at the whole school seeing that he got her attention a smirk came in the corner of his mouth then reach to fix his glasses and looked at Rin with a proud face "_ if don't believe me you can have a look at it yourself its posted in the end of the hallway to your right_" with that she instantly run to have a look and after a while came back like the worlds going to end she looked at Karen, Komachi and Urara and told them that it was all true whats more she also told them about the article that has Nozomi's picture on it complaining about how that Nozomi looked cool in the picture then her eyes flash and in an instant she was infront of her friend hand on her shoulder face looking down her friend called out to her when suddenly Nozomi was pulled in to a big hug saying how she has improve with the happy atmosphere between them Karen and the others joined them and laugh at how Rin overly reacted. out of the blue an intense heat flared up inside the room eye's looking at them which made them confuse at the sudden change of mood they felt knives being thrown at them but that was much better than feeling that your being barbecued alive which is what Rin is sensing, From the front of the room a loud clap was heard coming from the student council president receiving their attention she told them that it was time to start the meeting from the corner of her shoulder Nozomi whispered to her thanking her but even while in the meeting from the back of the room Rin can still feel the heated glare which is hotter than her rouge flame it was as if her every move is being watch which why she cant wait to get out of the room then she finnaly felt it her chance to escape taking a hold of Urara's hand she stood up and bow at them then swiftly came out of the room after finishing the business she has to do she and Urara waited for their friends outside the room in the hallway.

"O_k that concludes today's meeting, everyone thank you for your cooperation dismiss_" with the words the President have spoken they each prepare to go back to their class room with the sound of the door sliding the president met the gaze of Urara and Rin who was waiting ouside she walked toward them and smiled which made Rin want to step back because somehow she feels that she is quite a scary person when mad.

"_your Natsuki Rin-san and Kusagano Urara-san right Nozomi-san's friend attending our sister school_" both of them reluctantly answered her but when they saw her smile they were somewhat relief they handshake as a form of welcoming them to their campus after introducing herself as the president of the student council Nagasaki Umi a student called out to her saying that a professor was looking for her but before she left she held Rin's hands unto hers and told her that while in the school ground she ought to be careful with that she left them leaving Rin and Urara unknown to them that what she just said was a warning when they saw Nozomi exited the room Rin called out to her and was ready to go to her side but stopped when she saw the one's following her behind after so long the five has once again gathered together but they can definitely feel the penetrating eyes looking at them especially Rin.

"_n..ne is it me or they really don't like me_" hiding behind Nozomi as she ask her friends about the situation which only made the stares sharper

"_I think it's both_" Karen said to her hiding friend smiling at her

all of the students who came out of the SC room stared at the four with Nozomi when Ichijou came out last and was about to leave he saw the rude loud girl from earlier beside the vice president "_so your still here, and here i thought that you left already_" the other students laugh at the accountants words which made Rin want to grab the four eyed guy but was held back by her friends. Karen step up and apologize for her friends bad behavior earlier but a girl said a loud from the group that they will only accept the apology if Rin will bow a them herself because of what they said Nozomi became upset and gave the group a stern look "_if you say anymore than that i won't forgive you they already apologize so please get along with them_" seeing her facial expression made the girls stop. one of the girls cried thinking that Nozomi will hate her but when she saw her smile she were relief and went back to her class, Ichijou asked Nozomi on behalf of the students present of her relationship with the four girls looking at her directly waiting for her answer which he got immediately content with what he heard they left her and her companions so that they may be alone the five girls have a lot to catch up while going around the school ground Nozomi got asked to help for a few times.

"_it seems that Nozomi-san is popular isn't she_" Komachi told her friends as they watch Nozomi got asked by students around the campus

"_it's like she's a different Nozomi-san_" Urara said with sadness in her eyes the words that made them realize their friend really change

_"urggg! it's really uncomfortable that they keep calling her Nozomi-sama... SAMA nan dayou! what's with that_!" Rin complained but not loud enough that Nozomi will turn to look at her which made her friend laugh at her

"_but it's not like she's the only one who change many things change since we entered high school_" after hearing what Karen said they kept silent and watch their friend

after helping the gardening club she run back to where her friends are when suddenly her eye sight change into the floor the students who saw what happened called out to her same with her friends Nozomi immediately stood up like she didn't fell down from then Karen and the others though that their friend really didn't change when she was asked to helped at the kitchen she accidentally cut her finger, at the gym when she was asked to be a substitute in a valley ball practice she failed to catch the ball in front of her which ended on her face not only that she would unintentionally knock down some stuff or doze off in class and trip on an empty space but despite all that she was still popular that they can see. they thought that maybe that's why she has many fans. because of the things she did her stomach started complaining which made her think of one place so she took her friends to one of her favorite places in the school ground when they arrive they felt that the place called Himawari was similar to the place where they always eat back at middle school, when they walked up the stairs they were welcomed by the voices of the students there and from the inside a loud energetic voice called out to Nozomi and walk towards their table to take their orders the old lady introduce herself as Narue Sae the owner of himawari then went to prepare their order and didn't have to take Nozomi's cause she already knew what will hers be. as they wait for the food they talk about many things then a couple of girls came and gave Nozomi a gift it was a thank you gift for helping her the other day she opened the gift it was a cookies that is almost burnt some of the girls across the table laugh when they saw the cookies which made the little girl want to cry but Nozomi took one and eat it saying that it was very delicious she patted their heads the little girls ran off back to the elementary division, Komachi were surprise to see elementary students Nozomi then explained to them that the school has an escalator system from elementary to high school and the himawari place is where the three division can meet up with each other Urara then said that she has a wide variety of fans and somehow she was jealous. "_Nozomi you really matured_" Rin told Karen that she sounded like her mother which made Karen reach out to pull her face the other tables were jealous at how close the four girls at Nozomi from a nearby building at the third floor a person is looking at them especially on Nozomi and not far from this person the SC president and her two companions are also looking at them having a good time at himawari.

"_the title that will be granted to her for the upcoming flower maiden festival don't you think that it fits her well_" looking at her from the window and back at the two behind her reciting the words she have read before in a book.

_she give hope_

_she gives dream_

_upon seeing her on spring_

_there are smiles_

_so are tears_

_floating back to memories_

_she falls like snowflake_

_as the wind floats to take her in_

_a snow on spring_

_she dance_

_she falls_

_sadness and despair_

_she's a magnificence to take _

_a fleeting beauty before winter_

_different feelings are made_

Ichijou and Taiyou Sora the SC secretary looked at her the president told them that the verse was from a book she had read it was the first time that they saw her having so much fun and soon walked away fallowed by the two behind her as they went Sora took a last glace at Nozomi and silently said that it really fits her too well the one in front of him look back at him asking if he said something but was told that its nothing and went onto where they are heading as they go the person looking at Nozomi was still there with the chime of the school bell this person walk away.


	2. shadow of nightmare

**Here's the second chapter hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own yes! precure 5, but i do own some some of the OC's.**

* * *

The gang was surprise when they spotted a face very familiar to them, which made Rin call out to that person with a very loud voice. As they were about to run towards that person Nozomi quickly obstructed their path, all of them stop like tires screeching on a sudden break. It puzzled them as to why would Nozomi their friend would want to stop them, they watch her stood still like a statue with her head facing down. After a while Rin can't stand the silence and spoke the words that were in the tips of their tongue, Nozomi finally look at them and came out of her clocking stance. When she was about to speak the words were stuck at her throat, that Karen told the gang that they should find a more suitable place to discuss the subject. At that same time the person who was surprise by the loud voice he heard looked where it came from, he notice the group of girls not far from where he is, but since almost all of them were wearing a different uniform and notice that they have a student of the school with them he continued his way back to the teacher's lounge.

"_So… care to explain the sudden interruption earlier_?" Rin said crossed armed sitting across the table where they settled to discuss the issue before.

"_Now..Now... Rin don't pressure her, I think she has a plausible reason as to why she did that_". Handing out a cup of tea to the group as she walk to each of them, on which to their bewilderment did komachi got the tea she gave out.

"_Mm… he's not who you think he is_". Tracing the mouth of the cup she held and spoke to her friends without looking at them.

"_What do you mean by that… Nozomi-san?"_Urara Confuse by what her friend said and waited for her to explain more.

" _He's not CoCo…" _after a long pause she looked up and saw their reaction's in which she already have anticipated. " _he may look like him but he's not_" she added lastly.

"…"silence, don't know what to say. "_th.. Then who is he?"_ Karen spoke first before the others and so. "…" silence again.

Nozomi told them who the person they saw was; he's the history professor of Hanayuki Gakuen Azuma Yunoki, which was just assigned to the school three months ago. Even after the explanation they still can't get over how they looked so much alike but two different persons, Nozomi then admitted that even she was hesitant to think that their two different people, but as she got to observe the professor she realize that he indeed was not Coco. A week had pass since then, and the affiliated schools were preparing for the upcoming event of the school's many traditions. One was the inter-exhange which each school will choose 20 students and assign them to where they would be an exchange, this event were to be held in ten days' time followed by another tradition of the same month.

It was quite late when Nozomi went home after finishing some of the task a teacher asks her off, walking in a path with lights between she heard a noise which made her stiffen only to be shown it was only a cat on top of a trash bin. Realizing that maybe she's getting paranoid because of stress, she continued her pace of walk to her house but just when she was about to turn around the corner she notice a shadow, she quickly added speed to her pace just to be sure that it's not following. But it was still there keeping distance between them; a thought came to her mind when she realizes that it wasn't the first time. A lot of things has been happening lately which happened a month ago, since it was just small things she just ignore them, but lately she a little paranoid hoping that it's just a stray dog she looked back to see the shadow. but when she turn to her back it came face to face with her that her breath was stuck to her lungs and saw nothing but blackness. Feeling her head ache she slowly open her eyes which was welcome by a white ceiling that she doesn't recognize, taking in her surrounding she finally knew where she is. She was in a hospital but why she doesn't know, then the door creek open revealing her mother's worried face that run to her side when she saw her daughter awake.

She was told that a police man on patrol saw her collapse in the street, the doctor said that it was just fatigue and that she should rest for a couple of days. But she knew that was not the cause… when she returned to the school she was bombarded by lots of flowers at her desk, she told her friends and fans alike that she is now fine but Karen and the others were still worried for her, she was out cold for one and a half day; she can't blame her friends for worrying. Ever since then she became more alert she take in her surroundings more consciously, every now and then she would have nightmares and wake up totally drench of her sweat. And sometimes would notice a shadow standing three poles from their house, it was the same just like every night but the god must have heard her prayers when out of nowhere cops came and arrested the shadow, for the first time she saw its face which was she knows very well. He was the former history teacher at her school, somehow her neighbor notices the man and finally knew that he was stalking someone and so called the police. Her parents was very thankful for their neighbor and talk to Nozomi about it, they also apologize to her being too busy to notice her distress.

Now that the stalker has been caught she can finally have a peace of mind that's what she said after a long hot shower, but when she pull the covers of her window there it is the shadow. That night she sleep under her covers as she wanted to tell her parents about it, she can't cause somehow she realize that the police can't do anything about it. She's really scared but she don't want to worry them again just when they though everything's alright. Yes she was a little paranoid but as time goes somehow she got use to him following her around, it the shadow does not do anything to her it just follow her but her dreams, the dreams she can't remember its coming very often.

Holding the curtain and looking at the shadow outside she thought. "_it's still there how long will it wander around me?"_Climbing onto her bed she went to sleep, everything was fine except for the dreams. Looking at the ceiling she slowly went to sleep,

A small voice can be heard from the corners of her room. "_is that really her_?" an almost loud but demanding voice.

"_shhh! I'm sure I've been watching her you know following her everywhere_". Another voice came. "_It's hard hiding myself from being notice_". It argued.

The small one came closer and grabs her companion. "_That's not my problem!"_

"your_ voice! Shhhh!"_ again the other demanded.

A growl it's heard. " _don't you give me orders! I'm giving orders!_. The small one spat loud.

"_ssshhhhh!"_ it shush.

When they look at the bed they were welcome by a indigo eyes and a very awake Nozomi, she was woken up by bickering voices when she got up she saw two beings inside her room one was the shadow, two a small Owl?. Even when they were being watch they still continued their argument, about whose fault it is she woke up. After atleast 30 minutes they finally settle down Nozomi on that time has gone down to get some midnight snuck and drinks, they explain to her what they came for and from.

Pointing a chip at the shadow whose name is Jii. "I_ just want to say a couple of things ok_". Quickly finishing the food she has. "_You should have said so from the star and not stalking me, didn't you know how paranoid I was! Even so because of Jii the real stalker was arrested for that thank you, but! You didn't have to startle me that night because of that I was hospitalized._" She took a deep breath and told them that she said what she wanted.

Jii look at Lyr the small one beside him. _"I don't recall coming close to you, tonight is the first I came in contact this close and I started following you after the weird human, the one you call stalker got taken_".

After that they didn't say any more and continued at the important they came for, it was to find something she drop upon coming to the human world. the talk was nothing new she have encountered some like her that seek help being her a former procure. Which was annoying sometime but the thing they were searching were found in no time at all and went back to their journey, what worries her now was that shadow that night it's still somewhere out there. Beside that everything was normal.

**Inside her dreams~**

Nozomi were having fun with her friends eating lots of food, on the day of the school festival everything was set in place the decoration and food. She came back to the SC room to take some rest when suddenly she awoke by a creepy laugh, it was something she knows so well kowaina. It run toward the hall where the party was to be held, she has pass students but they didn't see the monster she's running after. She saw her friends and told them that a kowaina were inside the school but they didn't believe her, telling her that they already defeated nightmare so it's imposible for them to appear after such a long time. She left her friends can't believe what they say when she just saw one and after it right then, when she finnaly cought up the monster were trashing what they all work out for she tried to stop it but she doesn't have the power. All of a sudden it disappeared and her friends came seeing the whole mess, she tried to tell them what happen but they won't believe her and blamed her for it. Hearing her friends complain about her slowly her sight became cloudy and wavy then she woke up.

**~End of dream~**

She didn't quite remember what her dream was but she sure knows it was not pleasant, and to her luck though she knew they would be chosen as an exchange she didn't expect it to be that day soon. It was as if in a snap the day they were to exchange came oh! It was just her day, she doesn't want her friends to notice that something's wrong with her. A week later the SC prepared the things to be done for the cultural festival, she doesn't know why but she's a little nervous speaking about the event. But as each event goes there's was nothing particularly weird that happen, they were normal. She sighs inwardly to relief herself, she didn't even have to worry at all. It was normal. There are sometimes problem here and there but all of it was normal. Even at the very last day now she was looking forward for that excursion it another tradition of the school, luckily for that the school board and teachers will be the ones organizing for it. The SC won't have to lift a hand of help its was for students to enjoy nature, it was what she needed right now something close to a vacation. Which she doesn't have to think about about school or her worries she just have to enjoy her trip. For that she can't wait for the school to announce where they would be going. Nozomi can't wait for 8 days to pass by.

"_Have you heard already?_" barging loudly inside the house, Rin came running

Nozomi's mother welcomed her at their house. " _vod moming vin! hed wah?_" (good morning! Heard what?) as she nibble the bread between her mount while reaching for another tasty treat.

Clearing of throat when she heard it, Nozomi turn to look at her mother who's sternly looking at her. "_sowwy.. I mean sorry_" picking up the no speaking with your mouth full sigh she then turn to her friend now across the table.

"_they said were going for new Zealand!_" full of excitement she said it out loud. _"Isn't it great!_" throwing he hand in the air.

The loud tud of the chair falling was heard. "_Mom did you hear that New Zealand!_" jumping up and town like she just won a big prize.

After the days that seem so long it's finally the day where the students of Hanayuki Gakuen departs, and to their little adventure to new Zealand as it is a very important day one person was still missing. It was time for the plane to go and it can't be delayed any longer, the head master said that he will occupy the late students' seat so they can depart. And will wait for her at the hotel they will be staying, as for what she will be getting for transport of course it's the jet plane the headmaster book for his travel but it became her travel transport instead. Her jaw almost reach the floor when she was told to follow the rest with a luxury jet, she was guided politely inside. Ask if she needed anything else, she was being treated like a princess after a while she came out of her trance they were already high up in the air. She could see her country though she was embarrassed he came late it was still great being late, as for the others after hours of flying they finally arrive and went to the hotel. The lady who is late will be arriving within 4 hours partaking the travel to where the hotel is, while they were resting they heard a news although only a few understands the language. As for the other they somewhat get it through the images. There was a thunder storm coming. It won't land but only pass by and will only last for at least two to three hours. Students were enjoying their time relaxing but on a certain place up in the air it was not relaxing at all.

Four persons were getting worried so they decided to ask the teachers for news it been pass 4 hours already, when they came to where they are they were also getting worried a call came about an hour ago said that because of the electric storm communication is a little static. After another hour and half a call came in followed by the sudden important news update, as one person hears the voice over the phone the rest heard the new from the TV. Voices can be heard, cries, some fell to their knees even without understanding the language of the news seeing the name, the plane and the picture that was retrieve from the debris. They know what the news was about as the voice from the news continues his report the TV was turn off, all that can be heard now was the cries of the students who was supposed to be laughing and enjoying the trip. no one expected this to occur when all of them waited for her arrival 9 hours ago.

* * *

**A/U: please review and comment**


	3. shattered dream

**Because the idea came flowing in i just had to type it down, so here's chapter III hope you like it and enjoy! please review and comment!(^_^)**

**disclaimer****: i do not own yes! precure 5 or its characters only the OC's of this story...**

** SHATTERED DREAMS**

* * *

After a long week of searching the team finally stopped, not finding the door of the plane gave them hope that some of the passengers were able to escape. All they have retrieved was the remains of what was her baggage, along with two bodies out of the five people riding the now scattered jet plane. The news came out international 24 hours after the accident; all students were told to stay in their rooms and were not allowed to outside the hotel. And the grown-ups were cooperating with the police and rescue team, that day when the news came out Nozomi's mother was taken to the hospital due to the big shock when she heard the news caster.

In that time that they're looking for the missing persons almost all the students were sent back to their home country, beside those that wanted to stay until the search was over. Among those were Nozomi's closest friends, that day when they heard the disaster news, their world seemed to have turned to black and white void of sounds. The only thing with color was the so very familiar face of their friend smiling so happily. When the news caster was given the name of one of the passengers, all strength seems to have been taken away from their body. Like being suck down in a bottomless swamp Rin, Karen, Urara and Komachi fell to their knees. Even when the cries of the other student echoed in the wide hall of the hotel they stayed there unmoving. They were pulled back to reality when the teachers help the students back to their rooms. They stayed inside until news came about two bodies in one of the planes debris not far from the other parts, as they were still searching for the other half.

Their footsteps can be heard loudly through the hall way passing straight to the door. " _yuno-chin! No..Nozo..mi wa?_" Rin said between her breaths.

"_Azuma-sensei we.. we heard that they found a bo..body"_ Karen said hoping that it wasn't their friends body.

The teacher looked at the four girls waiting for his words. But before he could say it another voice came. "_it's still not confirm who the body belongs to, but seeing the body we can say it doesn't belong to a girl teen in age_" the headmaster then look at the history professor signing that he should guide the girls back to their rooms.

As they walk to the hall way Rin look at their teacher. "_If they can't find her body it means that she's not dead isn't yuno-chin!_" she stood in front of him.

"_ye..yes! that's right Nozomi-san can't be dead_" for the first time since the news broke, her tears fell down her smiling face before she finally cried out loud in Komachi's chest whose also on the verge of crying.

Azuma Yunoki just stood there looking at his students, he then open his mouth to speak. "_I.. don't know… I don't want to give you girls false hope_" the eyes looking at him intently were now drown in tears, realizing the fool of sadness that was held since that day. "_Nozomi cant be.. I know she's alive!_" inside that's the word she kept saying to herself, and the words she wanted to hear from the adults even if it were a lie.

"_Rin…Azuma-sensei were very sorry… we know you and the other sensei's are upset to but... even if it was a tiny speck we want to hope, want to believe that Nozomi is alive_" Karen then pulled Rin up excuse their selfs and walk to the rooms.

As he looks at the back of the girls he silently spoke that he too wants to believe that, that energetic lady is somewhere alive. His silent prayer that no one hears seems to echo loudly in his body, inside his heart. Even searching for five days the number of body found remained to two. The search party decides to abandon the search after deducting that the plane got struck by lightning, causing the left engine to explode making the plane start a nose dive while still in 2500 feet above water. The door was later salvaged in an island 758 miles from the coast, it seem that the pilot was able to delay the nose dive which only resulted the plane breaking in half. The found bodies were not a sight to see, the bodies were so burn that made it hard to identify who it belongs. This later on determined to be the two pilots, Karen even asked her parents to aid help of the search but even with that only wreckage was found and some of Nozomi's belonging that must have been carried by the air pressure.

Back on their country, in the town where they live, a lonely burial were in procession. Many people came to attended relatives, neighbors, teachers, school mates and friends. There where everyone gave their respect stood a big picture of a girl named Yumehara Nozomi, with a big wide smile on the right side lays her mother held tightly by her father.

"_I shouldn't have allowed her to go_" Rena, Nozomi's mother said as she clasp the cloth of her husband, Sobbing greatly for her daughter.

Lifting a hand to cup his wife head buried in his chest. "_No one would have known something like this would happen_" Manabu look up silently asking the gods above why take his daughter at such a young age.

"_Rena, Manabu-san_" came RIn's mother Seiko, who gave her condolence to her best friend.

Looking from her shoulder she plunges to her friends' chest. "_I... we will not see her silly smile again_" upon hearing those words, she pulled the trembling woman tighter in her embrace, As she too cried with her.

All who knew the girl came and gave their condolence, all but few people. One of them stood across the street where he can see people wearing black, even when the rain started to pour heavily he didn't move. Soon after he shifted his back slamming coldly at the street wall, he lifted his head looking at the darken sky, the sky who also cries for the lost girl. Slowly he slid down bending one knee up and placing his hand on top. Finally sinking in that she truly is gone came crushing onto him in such a devastating level. It affects him so much that he doesn't want to go to that house, for it will only prove him more the reality of it. But he's not the only one who thinks that, four more girls stayed lock inside their rooms on this very sad day. Drench from staying under the heavy pour of rain for so long he stood again and started to walk back home, dragging his body that seem so heavy. He didn't even realize the tears that flowed together with the rain rundown his face, taking a hot shower at his home and letting his lead like body fell on the bed. He ask why does his heart hurt so much as if it was pulled out of his chest as exhaustion rendered him to sleep, from the darkness a shadow appeared floating on top of his body without even having the slightest clue about it. With a sinister smile it disappeared like a smoke to the darkness.

Now when you enter the school ground a great silence will welcome you, unlike some of the days back then that you will hear the happy voices of the students. In a place which a certain girl almost take all her time the Student Council (SC) room, lost all its color now that, that one person who always makes noises and clumsy moves are now gone. Even now they are still mourning her death, the silence was broken by the loud sound of the chair falling.

He laid his hand in the table and bold it into a fist. "_If it's always like this here then I don't ever want to set foot in this room again_" he then put both his hand inside his pocket and exited the miserable room.

Another loud noise came_." I know everyone is sad but!. Do you really think that it will make her happy all of you doing this? What do you think she will do?_" with the SC presidents words a flash of Nozomi's smiling face came, then each one of them cried as tears fell on their faces.

"_today will be the last day the student council will be this gloomy…Inchou!"_ ichijou said as he brush his tears away so that the meeting can finally start.

Inside nagasaki's heart she sent a prayer to her friend. "_how could you left us like that, leaving so many broken heats… without even saying goodbye_" she also let her heart cry silently to the sky, as she gave a everyone her usual smile.

As every day pass and they slowly accept the death of someone important, a number of people kept their hearts firm never letting go of that tiny fragment of dream in as their hope. In their own way these four girls search for her combining their effort with Karen's family power. Some quiet place where few know one person lay peacefully in the branch of a sakura tree, which is slowly bearing buds of its flowers. Taiyou Sora remembered a time that now feels like so long ago, he was resting just like now back then on one of the busy days, but that night the moon shines brightly when he notice someone through the window not far from the tree he's in. at that same time as he recall his memories another person was in the same state as he is, Azuma Yunoki the history professor while organizing he recalled a moment back then when he went to the infirmary to take something, from one of the empty classrooms he notice someone sitting close to the open window. Two different peoples remembering a memory of the same person.

**~recollection~** (_the two memories will be joined as one for the third person voice narration_)

There she stood not far from him, he watches as her hair take in the wind and the light of the moon, making him unable to move or even look away from her. The silence was broken by her sad voice as it echoed to the silent night around her.

******(A/N: i do not own the song but the english tranlation is)**

**(Unmei no hito sung by: fujita maiko)**

**(my English version of the song translated by me)**

don't worry, always I'm smiling  
But even with someone, something is missing

Even now you're here, though you can't be here  
from the open window the full moon can be seen.  
The crickets voices of loneliness call out,  
Suppressed feelings start to uproar again.

When I want to see you, on a painful night like this,  
I feel like I am going to burst.  
Who's someone with this kind of feeling,  
I want you beside me.

No, that is not what I want to say,  
honesty can be so annoying.  
Truthfully, it was loneliness, I realize,  
Pretending to be strong stubbornly didn't work out too well.

If there's only one fated person, I pray it to be you,  
There is no one I like as much as you  
every minute I want.

The one you want to be with, who is it...?

In loneliness I recall your back painfully...

When I want to see you, on a painful night like this,

I feel like I am going to burst.  
You of someone with this kind of feeling,  
I want you beside me.

There is no one I like as much as you…

Any future I know you are my…

fated person…

(_From this point the memory will be divided between the two male_)

Frozen like stone, their whole body where taken by her sad song, from the tree he watches her close the window. Knowing that she's gone he jump down from the branch and walk away to the building. At that same moment when he saw her close the window and move to turn around he immediately hide himself, watching her walk away he then realize that he didn't have to hide. But his body move on its own reflex, on that night a certain girl named Yumehara Nozomi left a deep impression to both of her audience with her knowing.

**~end of recollection~**

the bell rang beckoning the end of the school for today leaving the school abandoned in silence. That night as Karen, Urara, Rin and Komachi went to sleep inside their dreams manifested their wishes, Nozomi bedridden with bandages she was alive somewhere and yet to awake. In another person's room slowly the door gave a creaking sound, Black boots walk in, a shadow stop looming over Yunoki and a sound of sigh came. Hands slowly reach to touch the shoulders of the person below, with the sudden contact Yunoki darted awake face to face with the owner of the hand.

"_souji!"_


	4. AN

**Hey guys sorry for this... Darkness to the light will be put on temporary hiatus ( ! o ! ) i am currently on a writer's block on this story... but i already started the next chapter just need some good inspiration for the story... again for those that follow and favorite the story i really am sorry... ( ! - ! )**


End file.
